The present invention relates generally to a wrench connector and particularly to a wrench connector for connecting a driver, such as a ratchet, having a driving lug and a wrench having a closed end and another end for engaging a fastener.
A wide variety of devices utilize fasteners for a number of different purposes, such as holding components together or alternatively disassembly of those components, adjustment of the position of the faster and the like. A typical fastener has a threaded shank and a head which is formed to be engaged by a wrench. A typical example of fasteners used to hold two components together includes an opening formed around a center line in one of the components and a threaded opening formed around the same center line in the other component. The shank of the fastener is then inserted through the opening in the one component. By rotating the fastener head, the threaded shank engages the threads in the threaded opening in the other component. The head of the faster is then rotated until it engages the outer surface of the one component to secure the components together.
In many situations, the head of the fastener is difficult to access with a wrench and rotate the head. One such example occurs when a component is assembled with other components which are adjacent to and in close proximity to the head of the fastener. With limited space around the head of the fastener, it is difficult to grasp the head of the fastener with a wrench. In another example, there is limited space for positioning the wrench on the head of the fastener and additional torque is necessary to properly tighten the fastener. In yet another example, the head of the fastener may be in a position where it is necessary that the wrench is rotated by a driver which is at an angle to the wrench.
It is desirable to provide a connector for connecting a driver which has a driving lug and a handle, such as a known ratchet, with a wrench having opposing ends for engaging fasteners.
When space restrictions exist, it is desirable to maintain a connection between the ratchet and the wrench as an assembly. As the assembly is used, various forces are exerted on the components of the assembly which would tend to disassemble the components. If the assembly does not remain in an assembled position, repeated attempts must be made to tighten or loosen the fastener. Accordingly, it is also desirable to provide a connection between the ratchet and the wrench that maintains the wrench and ratchet in an assembled position during use of the assembly without requiring the mechanic to hold the wrench and ratchet together manually. In fact, in some cases, there is no space to hold the wrench and ratchet together manually.
It is also desirable to provide a connection between a ratchet and a wrench which requires a minimum of space. This desirable feature is particularly necessary in certain situations where the space for positioning the ratchet-wrench assembly is limited.
It is also desirable to provide a connection between a ratchet and a closed-end wrench assembly which positions the wrench and ratchet in as close proximity as possible so as to avoid twisting of the assembly when force is exerted on the ratchet and transmitted to the wrench.
Wrench extension devices are known in the art. Hedden in U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,940 discloses an extension apparatus and method for an open-ended wrench. When used with either two wrenches or an open-ended wrench and a ratchet, Hedden does not provide a connector which maintains the wrench and ratchet in an assembled position. In addition, the extension device disclosed in Hedden does not provide for maintaining the wrench and a ratchet in close proximity as possible so as to avoid twisting of the assembly when force is exerted on the ratchet and transmitted to the wrench.
The present invention provides the above described desirable features with an improved connector for connecting a driver and a wrench having opposing ends for engaging fasteners. Typically, the driver has a driving lug and a handle, such as for example a ratchet. One of the ends of the wrench is closed-end with internal multiple facets and has a predetermined width.
The connector has opposing ends with a driving aperture extending from a driver end toward the other end. The aperture is adapted to receive the driving lug of the driver with the driver end of the connector positioned adjacent the driver handle. The connector has a multifaceted outer peripheral wrench engaging surface adjacent the driver end of the connector for receiving and drivingly engaging the closed end of the wrench. The connector also has a retaining surface spaced from the driver end of the connector and extends peripherally outwardly of the multifaceted wrench engaging surface to retain the closed end of the wrench between the driver handle and the retaining surface.
A typical operation using the connector of the present invention includes positioning the closed end of the wrench over the wrench engaging surface from the driver end until one side of the closed-end contacts the retaining surface. The driving lug of the ratchet is then inserted into the drive aperture until the handle of the ratchet is adjacent the other side of the closed end of the wrench. Accordingly, the wrench is connected to the ratchet. Such a design positions the wrench and a ratchet in as close proximity as possible to avoid twisting of the assembly when force is exerted on the ratchet and transmitted to the wrench.
The connector of the present invention also requires a minimum of space by positioning the wrench and ratchet adjacent each other. Such a design allows for the use of the connector of the present invention in cases where space for positioning the ratchet wrench assembly is limited.
Typical driving lugs, on for example a ratchet or socket torque wrench, are designed to frictionally engage the aperture in which they are received. One design is a spring loaded ball in one of the faces of the driving lug, resiliently extending past that face so that it exerts force on the surface of the aperture to retain the lug in position. When the wrench and the ratchet are connected with a connector of the present invention, the closed-end of the wrench is maintained in an assembled position since movement towards the driver end is restricted by the engagement of the ratchet and movement towards the other end is restricted by the retaining surface. Accordingly, the connector of the present invention maintains the wrench and ratchet in an assembled position during use of the assembly without requiring the user to hold the wrench and ratchet together manually.
As described above, in some situations it is necessary to position the driver at an angle with respect to the wrench. The present invention allows for the ratchet to be positioned in an appropriate angular position with respect to the wrench or alternatively in the case a non-ratchet driver with a lug to be positioned by inserting the lug in the aperture at an appropriate angle.
Other desirable features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a study of the following description and the accompanying drawings which are illustrative of the invention.